Clases particulares
by tercy-S-Scloe
Summary: Alguien va a buscar a Hermione al final del verano para ir a King cross ¿Quien es? ¿Porque la va a buscar? A partir de ese dia todo cambia. Si quieres saber mas entra y leelo. SB/HG
1. Default Chapter

Clases particulares! Sirius Black/Hermione Granger.

(N/a cuando este entre comillas, significa que están pensando los personajes)

"Hace un mes, que estoy sola en casa. Mis padres se han marchado de vacaciones a Francia y a mi no me apetecía ir. Se preocupan mucho por mí, me llaman todas las semanas y me mandan dinero.

Lo único que hago, a parte de hacer las tareas de casa, es hacer los deberes y ver la tele.

La última noticia que recibí de Harry, me alegro mucho, Sirius había sido absuelto de todo cargo y Voldemort y todos sus fieles seguidores habían sido abatidos.

Algunos muertos en combate y otros encerrados en Azkaban.

Por fin todo el dolor había acabado y Sirius estaba bien, me importaba mucho su seguridad al fin y al cabo yo había estado tan implicada en su fuga como Harry y Ron.

Pero… aun así me emocione demasiado, al saber que estaba a salvo, que podría volver a ver su cara, sus ojos azul eléctrico, su pelo, y ese pedazo de cu… Un momento! ¿Sus ojos, su cara? ¡Alto ahí! Esta bien, que te preocupas por él, pero creo que te estas pasando!!!!!!!!!".

A falta de una semana para empezar el nuevo curso en Howarts, Hermione no se sentía muy segura de si misma.

"¿Empezaría su último curso con mal pie?".

Pero un ruido en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Mione, cariño. Estas en casa? Ya hemos vuelto- dijo una voz femenina.

-Hola mama, que sorpresa no tendrías que haber vuelto hasta la semana que viene-afirmó alegre.

-Queríamos estar aquí antes de que empezaras tu último curso.

-Muchas gracias mama pero no hacia falta que acortaras tu vacaciones-Mientras tanto Hermione ayudaba a sus padres con las maletas.

-En realidad fue idea de tu padre, echaba de menos a su ojito derecho.

Era el día anterior a la vuelta e Howarts, no paraba de pensar en el nuevo curso y que tenía que decirle a su padre que la tenia que llevar a la estación. Subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se tumbo en la cama, sin percatarse de que una lechuza de color canela, estaba posada encima del escritorio. "¿Quién será?".

Y levantándose con gran pereza, cogió la carta y la leyó.

Querida Hermione.

¿Como te han ido las vacaciones? Bien, espero…, se que seguramente ya tendrás quien te lleve…pero me preguntaba, ¿si te apetecería que te pasara a recoger para ir a King Cross? Me estoy hospedando en un hotel aquí cerca y me viene de camino. Claro que si te llevan tus padres es normal. Entonces nos veríamos allí.

Atentamente:

Sirius Black.

PSD: ¿Podrías entregarle la respuesta a mi lechuza? Besos.

-Genial! así mis padres podrán descansar .

Y dándole la respuesta, y unas golosinas lechúciles, se marchó volando. Acto seguido bajo las escaleras, para decírselo a sus padres.

Din Dong!

-Mione! Aquí hay un joven que pregunta por ti! Dice que se llama…Si…. ¿Perdón como era?

-Black… Sirius Black. (N/A Como Bond… James Bond jejejeje )

- A si!.

En ese momento apareció Hermione delante de su madre.

"Vaya que guapa esta! Definitivamente el estirón, le ha sentado mejor que bien! Le ha crecido el pelo hasta la mitad de la espalda, liso, sedosos, y de un precioso color castaño, no hace falta explicar los maravillosos rasgos finos de su cara, ni sus ojos color miel.

Además, es alta. No debe ser mucho mas baja que yo. Y tiene el hermoso cuerpo de una mujer adulta, proporcionada en todas sus medidas. Puffffff! Como esta y menudo cu…. Quieto!!!!!!! Degenerado, que es la mejor amiga de tu ahijado! Como puedes pensar eso salido"

Por fin reacciono.

-Hola Hermione ¿Qué tal?-llevaba puestos unos tejanos Lois apretados de la cintura pero muy ancho en los pies, una camiseta negra ajustada y de manga corta, con la silueta de Catwomen, y unas letras que decían: She-cat evil.

Además pudo apreciar que la parte de atrás de la camiseta era de rejilla roja que le dejaba ver su espalda, morena y la tira transparente del sujetador.

-Eeeeeeehhh.

"¿Y se puede saber porque no habla?" se pregunto a si mismo Sirius

-¿Mione?- espero un rato- Mione!...pero dile algo. Esta chica no tiene remedio Black- y volviéndose otra vez hacia su hija, le empezó a hablar- Cariño tu padre y yo nos tenemos que ir a trabajar. Nos ha surgido una pequeña reunión, lo siento cariño- y dándole un pequeño abrazo tanto ella como su marido salieron por la puerta.- que tengas un buen curso – dijeron los dos al unísono subiéndose al Taxi.

"Es alucinante!, habrá pasado en Azkaban todos los años que quiera, pero menudo gusto por la ropa tiene!

Y no, ha sido por que vaya mal, ni mucho menos. Jamás pensé que le quedaran tan bien un traje Armani, lleva una camisa blanca ajustada! No me lo puedo creer que guapo es! Lleva el pelo mojado, y esa media melena negra, cayendo sobre su cara, te hace caer la baba (N/a y a quien no ¿eh?)"

Entonces, al darse cuanta de que Sirius la estaba mirando con cara de asombro, esta comprobó que estaba totalmente roja y le estaba dando un repaso con la vista de arriba a bajo, como si el no estuviera presente.

-Lo siento…Hola Sirius-"fijo que estoy roja como la bandera de Griffindor.

-Bueno nos marchamos ya el coche nos esta esperando.

-Si ya pod… perdona ¿as dicho coche?-dijo mirando a Sirius como si tuviera alguna rara enfermedad-

-Si…, el dueño del hotel en el que me hospede mientras Harry estaba en la madriguera, se empeño en ofrecerme un chofer para ir a donde quisiera. ¿Vamos?

- Si, si, - me gire para coger el pesado baúl pero alguien se le adelantó.

-Gracias.

Con ayuda de Sirius, metió el baúl en el maletero del BMW, no podían usar magia así que era algo complicado, ya que pesaba muchísimo. Sirius se preguntaba a si mismo que demonios llevaría en la maleta. (N/a Lo normal en una joven adolescente, jejejejeje).

-A King Cross por favor.

"Si no fuera porque es el padrino de Harry… ¡diría que esta muy bueno! Pero Hermione te estas dando cuenta de lo que estas diciendo??!!!......no.

Se dijo a si misma.

¡que podría ser tu NOVIO! ¡No, no, y no, que podría ser tu padre! ¡Tu padre! ¡Por favor Hermione contrólate, que poca educación tienes… pero… que sexy es!"

-¿Qué tal has pasado el verano?-dijo a la vez que se giraba en su asiento para quedar en frente de ella- ¿Te lo has pasado bien? Porque Harry me contó que tus padres estaban en Francia.

-Supongo que me lo he pasado bien, este año no me apetecía ir a Francia como cada verano des de los últimos seis años, yo quería ir a Hawai, pero ellos no querían- dijo un poco apenada, pues hacia años que quería ir.- Pero tú te lo has pasado bien por lo que veo.

Dijo dándole un repaso, que izo que se ruborizase. "no ha perdido el tiempo, no, una muy buena forma de gastarse el dinero"

-Si bueno no ha estado mal, pero estaba muy solo, si llego a saber que tu te aburrías te hubiera invitado a mi habitación,… -"oh dios te acabas de dar cuanta de como suena eso! Como no le digas algo va a pensar mal! Aunque pensándolo mejor… Venga lo que sea."- P-para pasar un rato dar una vuelta por el hotel, e ir a…. a comer …a comer!!!- dijo muy deprisa como si así remediara el fallo. "estoy pasando un calor, ¿y si me quito la chaqueta?"

"Genial, lo que faltaba! Y ahora se quita la chaqueta! Si ya tenía yo suficiente calor, añadámosle a Sirius, con la camiseta blanca, pegada al cuerpo! Y menudo torso musculoso y con tableta de chocolate"(N/a ¿se entiende no? Esos cuadraditos en el abdomen, que tienen los que están musculosos).

Colocaron las maletas, y se sentaron. El ex –presidiario al lado de Hermione, Harry y Ron delante.

-¿Por qué vienes con nosotros? ¿Pasa algo?- dijo Hermione algo preocupada,

Se lo quedo mirando un rato, el fijo sus ojos en los de ella para asombro de él, no aparto la vista , sino que la dejo fija en Sirius, en esos momentos pudo apreciar con total claridad la belleza de sus ojos color dorado.

-Tranquila no pasa nada, voy a Howarts para suplir un puesto…

-Pero el único libre es…

-Si Mione, seré el nuevo profesor de DCAO- los ojos de Hermione se volvieron con un brillo especial.

-Vaya Sirius enhorabuena!-Dijo

-Gracias- nos habíamos vuelto a mirar pero esta vez fui yo quien apartó la vista, al darme cuenta de que Harry y Ron nos estaban empezando a mirar algo mosqueados respecto a nuestro comportamiento.

-Vamos Hermione! Arriba ¡Faltan 10 minutos para empezar la clases!!!!!!


	2. Empezamos bien el curso

Creo que a estas alturas, todo el mundo sabe de quien son los personajes y los derechos…a si que me ahorro el escribirlo..:

Perdon! Perdon por tarda tanto.No tengo excusa… a si que para compensarlos prometo que esta vez actualizare pronto lo prometo!

Aida! Creo que este es tu preferido verdad? Espero que te guste…siento haber tardado tanto…besos primita…(ojala te funcione bien el pc y puedas leerlo)

GRACIAS! A todos

**Empezamos bien el curso…**

Vamos Hermione! Arriba ¡Faltan 10 minutos para empezar la clases!

Que!-dijo levantandose de golpe, tanto que al ponerse de pie se enredo en las sabanas de la cama y cayó contra el suelo…-Mierda…no puedo llegar...

Jajajajaja…-Sus compañeras de cuarto no paraban de reirse.

La joven alzó su vista hasta su reloj de pulsera digital…

Ja ja ja-les dijo Hermione de la manera mas sarcastica que pudo- Os gusta empezar el dia con buen pie verdad?

Se levantó con calma y se fue a duchar. "Faltan diez minutos" decía Hermione en el baño imitando la voz de Lavender, " Queda 1 hora!".

Hola chicos!- saludaba ella mientras les daba un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. No se daba cuenta…pero unos ojos azules, no le quitaban la vista de encima.- que tenemos a pimera hora?

A ver a ver…-Ron estaba mas pecoso que de costumbre y había dado un estiron, que según decían algunas y algunos…le quedaba estupendamente- Genial!-dijo en un tono sarcasticó- Adivinar…tenemos 2 horas de pociones con nuestros queridos Slytherins…

Menudo dia…-dijo Hermione en voz baja- Que mas Ron?

Mmmm ha última hora de hoy tenemos a Sirius…y a ver…tambien lo tenemos el jueves… y el viernes las dos últimas horas.

Almenos algo bueno…-dijo Harry sonriendo.

Hermione se dirigía hacía DCAO, mientras rebisaba los deberes que tendría que hacer en la biblioteca, era el primer dia ya tenía que hacer un ensayo para pociones.

Bienvenidos chicos a mi clase, como ya seguro que sabeis; me llamo Sirius Black y sere el nuevo profesor.

"Espero que no se me haya notado, pero creo que jamas estuve tan nervioso, y mas ahora que esta Hermione aquí delante…Dios mio! como meta la pata. Que pensara de mi?Estare bien vestido? Ehhh? O.o Vale!

Desde cuando me interesa lo que piense Hermione? Al fin y al cabo solo somos eso, buenos amigos, solo…ojala pudiera ser algo mas para ella..QUE! Pero que narices digo.!... ya esta! Fue el desayuno! Claro fue eso! Me sento mal…si seguro que fue eso…O no ¡!estoy tan loco como Dumbledore…"

Em …profesor esta bien?-le dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba un poco a Sirius.

Como? A, si, lo siento…bueno como iva diciendo, primero que todo guarden los libros o mejor tierenlos, quemenlos, hagan lo que quieran pero no los quiero ver en mi clase…alguna pregunta?-dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa-Si?

Lavender Brown Profesor Black…no va a utilizar los libros?

Primero que todo señorita, me llamo Sirius y no me trateis de usted que me hace mas viejo de lo que soy…Y en cuanto a su pregunta, porque lo dice? Acaso quiere hacer la clase teorica?

NO!

Sirius se limitó a asentir y a fijar su mirada en cierta alumna…Mientras continuaba con la clase.

Bien eso a sido todo por hoy, no hay deberes pero procurad practicar el hechizo para la proxima clase.

Mientras lo alumnos ivan saliendo Sirius llamó a Hermione.

Herm podias venir un momento por favor?- la chica solo asintió y se acercó, ya no quedaba nadie en el aula, a escepción de ellos dos.-Que tal estuvo mi primera clase?

Le dijo poniendose algo rojo y bajando un poco la vista.

Lo dices en serió? Estuvo genial en serio enhorabuena

Muchas gracias…y tu que tal estas? Parecias algo…no se, como alejada. Todo va bien?

"Que si todo va bien? Noooooo! Solo estoy delante del profesor mas sexy de todo el colegio y para colmo…me estoy empezando a poner roja! Tierra tragame"

Si tranquilo, solo que es el primer dia, y tengo que ponerme el dia.-le dijo con una sonrisa forzada.-Pero tranquilo estoy bien.

Hermione se giró, y poniendose su mochila a la espalda dio media vuelta dirección a la biblioteca.

Oye!

La joven se quedo quieta un instante y luego se giró.

Si?

Te impotaria quedarte conmigo un rato, todavia no tengo nada que hacer. Y me aburro, te apetece tomar un te?-" Por favor di que si…haria cualquier cosa para poder estar contigo; O NO! SOY UN DEGENERADO!"

Mm; vale, pero no mucho, el Profesor Snape nos a mandado un trabajo de dos pergaminos para el jueves." Idiota, estupida…como as podido decir que si?...vamos Mione no lo niegues si en el fondo lo estas deseando…Eso es ment…bueno quizas un poco, Pero solo un poco.."

Si quieres puedes hacerlos aquí, a mi no me importa, hasta puedo ayudarte- Sirius sonrió y un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas- Aunque lo mió no son las pociones…jeje

"Son otras cosas…Sirius te importa …! Que ahora eres Profesor, pro-fe-sor!"

Se pasaron toda la tarde en el despacho juntos. La primera hora haciendo los deberes de Hermione, luego hablando sobre sobe que habían estado hacviendo durante todo el verano…

Gracias por ayudarme Profesor.

Sirius…llamame Sirius.

Gracias por ayudarme Sirius, pero es muy tarde y me gustaria irme a dormir contigo….PRONTO, pronto…me gustaria ir a dormir pronto!

" Porfavor reza para que no se haya dado cuenta…"

"Soy yo o me a parecido oir, contigo?...seran cosas mias. Aunque…va! Seguro que son cosas mias…vale estaba un poco rara, pero no quiere decir nada…puede que…a lo mejor. No ni lo sueñes ella te ve como al montruo de la cripta, ademas sería lo que faltaba , el primer dia de clase, y problemas"

Bueno entonces , adios- abrió la puerta y salió por ella.

Hermione un momento!

Que quieres?

Solo… queria decierte…. que me ha encantado hablar contigo-" bravo Einstein…intentalo de nuevo la proxima vez!)-si tienes algun problema ya sabes donde estoy.

Vale, pero tranquilo "si que esta raro"

Adios-peo Antes de pudiera salir por la puerta, se levantó caminó hacia ella, y la agarro suavemente del brazo.

Ocurre algo Profe…Sirius? "Ahora si que esta raro"

En realidad no…-Y como si fuera un niño timido, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.-Buenas noches..

Bu-buenas noches.-Hermione se marchó roja, y con una sonrisa tonto en los labios.

Sirius se aseguró de que su alumna estuviea lo suficientemente lejos…

Oh! Mierda! Si sere estupido! Ahora si que ya la he fastidiado! SALIDO; PEVERTIDO…

Llevaban tres meses de clases, y parecía que quien, peor lo llevaba era el nuevo Profesor aunque se le veía alegre por los pasillos y en el gran comedor, estaba estresado, tenía un montón de trabajos y examenes para corregir. Se le notaban las ojeras, y aunque intentaba disimular, no se le daba muy bien. Sobre todo en frente de cierta alumna,.Apenas comia, ni dormia y cuando lo hacia, una joven de pelo castaño y ojos color miel ocupaban sus sueños.

Profesor…digo Sirius-lo llamo una chica.

Hola-le contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

Podriamos hablar?-le preguntó ella mientras agarraba mejor su mochila

Claro…ven-le dijo mientras la cogía por la cintura y la metia en un aula vacía.-dime? Necesitas ayuda?

Yo no…pero creo que tu si-le dijo algo preocupada-Cuanto hace que no duermes, o comes?Me dijiste hace tiempo que si necestiba ayuda que te la pidiera verdad?

Sirius se limitó a asentir, la verdad es que no se esperaba que la chica le dijera eso, Esta bastante asombrado por la manera en que Hermione, hablaba con el.

Si es verdad…

Pues ahora te lo digo…

A que viene esto?-le preguntó él en voz baja. No estaba enfadado ni muhco menos, solo estaba… soprendido.

Puedo ayudarte, si quieres-le dijo poniendose algo colorada.-NO soy de gran ayuda , pero algo podria hacer.

Lo dices en serio?...no! tu ya tienes suficiente trabajo con tus deberes, y ahora pon tambien lo mios-le dijo mientras se sentaba en un pupitre que había cerca de ellos- muchas gacias, en serio pero no…Ademas para eso tendiras que ser mi ayudante…

Sirius alzo la vista y vio como lo ojos de Hermione brillaban, como cuando tiene un gran plan en mente.

Espera un momento- le dijo Sirius mientras levantaba una mano-Estas diciendo que quieres ser mi ayudante…

Aja..-le dijo

Sirius parecía estar meditando muy seriamente , la propuesta de Hermione: No era poque no quisiera, en realidad el mas que nadie deseaba tener a la chica cerca de el.

Sabes que tendrias que pedir permiso a la Jefa de tu casa?…Ademas siendo ya este tu último curso… , no creo que le gustara nada que su mejor alumna se quedara mas atareada de lo que esta…

A menos…-le dijo hermione de una manera muy picara…

"Vamos…estaba aguantando hasta ahora muy bien…no te rindas, solo es una chica! Inteligente, cariñosa, amable, sincera, y tremendamente guapa! Tranquilo, relajate y todo saldra bien…solo aguanta"

Que?...

Que yo dijera que necesito clases particulares, entonces Mc Gonagall no diria nada…"No puedo creer que esto…yo Hermione Granger prefecta de Howarts, y una de las mas...empollonas. Montando una cuartada para poder ayudar a Sirius…si que tengo interes en estar con el…?)

Si bueno ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor…Tu hubieras sido una buena merodeadora.- le dijo mientras se pasa una mano distaida por el pelo…

"Porque? Porque demonios e tenido que aceptar, ahora haber como sere capaz de aguantar delante de ella,sin tirarme encima y comerla a besos…."

A veces una tambien tiene sus recursos…-le dijo mientras lo miraba de una manera que hacia que ha Sirius se le despertara cierto personajito, hace tiempo dormido.

" Parece que lo esta haciendo a posta! Tu! Durante todo este tiempo has estado muy bien ahí quietecito…no podrias seguir así almenos 5 minutos mas!

Tendre que ir a hablar con la Profesora…y te dire algo-le dijo mientras muy discretamente se colocaba un poco la tunica por encima, "Por si acaso…"

FIN DEL CAPI

Que tal? No es mucho pero algo es algo…y vuelo a repetir…perdon por actualizar tan tarde…Acepto criticas, amenazas…de todo, pero sobretodo…sugerencias!

Vulevo a decir que siento no haber actualizado antes…pero espero que aun asi sigais leyendo mi fic…sin vosotros yo no estaria aquí! GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON!

Contestacion a los reviews:

**Hcate: **Gracias por el review! Espero que este capi tambien te haya gustado!En realidad el fic ya lo tengo escrito entero en un libreta, pero tras leerlo una y otra vez le hice algunos arreglos(o destrozos aun no lo se) y la escrbi… Espero recibir tu review Pronto…muchos besos.

**Luna Black**: Si a mi tambien me gusta la manera en que lo describo! Jejeje(se me caia la baba cada vez que me lo imaginaba) Pero tu espera y veras…gracias por tu Rr!y siento haber tardado tanto…

**Taeko**: Wolas…si que continue…jejejejej tarde …pero weno ya sabes eso que dicen de mas vale tarde que nunca…espero que te guste este capi…es muy corto, pero espero que valga! Graxias Por dejame tu review!

**Malu Snape Rickman:** Menudo nick tan largo…MSR! (aunque weno el mio…jejeje)

Gracias por molestarte y dejarme un review! Espero verte en este tambien…bss

**Mary Ann Snape:** Vaya creo que has tenido que esperar bastante no? Espero que no me mates mucho…gracias por tu review, Me hace mucha ilusion de que te guste.

**David H.p:** Gracias por el review primo, pero soy tia no tio jajaja, Espero que esta vez te hayas reido mas, pero tranquilo prometo que en el proximo capi sabras de que soy capaz…gracias por el review.(Me conoces y sabes que estoy como una cabra)

**Andyvoldemort:** Tranquilo que jamas se me ocurrira dejar nada a medias…jejeje Esta vez intentare actualizar antes…aunque no es el unico fic que tengo..y llevarlos todos a la vez es algo complicado. Gracias por el review y un abrazo.

Os espero! A todos….

Saludos de cloe:

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Fle

La legión de las Lupinas

Y algunas mas…


End file.
